The Blood Red Moon
by Basil S. Authenbury
Summary: As Will and Jake venture to find another story they receive a strange letter about a horrific legend from Transylvania.JxW slashincest
1. Chapter 1

Summary: As Will and Jake venture to find another story they receive a strange letter about a horrific legend from Transylvania. J x W slash/ incest

Rating: T… for now

Author's note: The Beginning of the hidden tales of the brothers Grimm. Will is the older brother takes place after movie. Will x Jake Slash /incest. enjoy

-The Hidden Tales of the Brothers Grimm-

It was a gusty evening on the old dirt roads of northern Transylvania. Only two cloaked young men were out tonight silently trotting on horseback. The trees loomed overhead casting an eerie shadow over the wary travelers.

"Are we almost there?" asked a young man with glasses. His voice sounded nervous, he had a very bad feeling about traveling this road, especially as it neared nightfall. "Yes, its just a little way ahead" the other young man answered. They continued to ride deeper into the forest as night came with its cloak of mist.

"Will I do believe its getting harder to see the road" the man with glasses spoke. "Don't worry Jake we're almost there" Will replied. Even though Will's voice didn't show his nervousness, he could slowly feel his heartbeat pace faster.

Soon they saw a sign. It swung eerily and squeaked from its rusty hinges. The sign itself was an old wooden board with faded paint, which read Transylvania. "See Jake what did I tell you, no need to get worried". The two young men inwardly sighed with relief as they headed towards the Inn.

The town seemed desolated and not a soul could be seen on the barren streets. The fog slowly rolled in with a small gust of wind and settled around them like a thick blanket.

"Jake, where are you, I can't see you!" Will stumbled into the haze searching for his traveling companion. "Will, I'm over here." Jake reached out and finally managed to grab his arm. Just as soon as they located each other Jake heard a series of footsteps. "Someone's here" just as soon as he said those words the footsteps grew louder, almost as if there was a small crowd headed their way. The footsteps surrounded them and as quickly as they came, stopped.

The two men were now holding their breath. Jake's grip on Will's arm tightened. "Brother…" he whispered, "Shhh… quiet let me handle this," he whispered back. Will sat up strait on his horse and cleared his throat. "Greetings we have come in reply-" Will was then knocked off his horse by a rather blunt and heavy rock. "We don't need any more filthy vampires in this town!" The footsteps now closed in on them accompanied with fairly angry voices. "Jake, run for it!" Will yelled to his younger brother. "No Will! I can't leave you her-" Jake suddenly plunged into unconsciousness, as he was hit firmly in the back of the head with a wooden stick. Will heard Jake's voice cut short and then heard a sickening thud only a few feet away. The horses startled struggled against the crowd and managed to escape.

The fog luckily cloaked Will from the angry villagers' sight and attack, as he crawled over to Jake's injured form. Will slumped to the ground next to his brother and protected him from receiving any more injuries. Will could hear a boy's voice through the dark haze of his diminishing consciousness "Stop! They're here to help us! They're the Brothers Grimm".

Basil: please review, flames will be tossed in the cookie jar of doom! Also chapters will be longer so it will take a little bit more time to update.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this in the last chapter. I do not own "The Brothers Grimm" or any of their tales. Although I could use a couple billion to buy them out…Oh well, heh heh.

Author's note: I love your reviews, it really helps with writers block. Luckily I haven't had that problem yet so enjoy. Will is the older brother, takes place after movie. Slash/incest ect.

-The Hidden Tales of the Brothers Grimm-

"Ohhh…" Jake rolled over as he slowly regained consciousness. His head unmercifully throbbed from were the angry villager hit him and it persisted to wake him up. The events of the night before rushed into his mind: the dark and foggy forest, the squeaky sign, the voices, and his brother. Jake immediately sat up strait and opened his eyes, only to find a rather dark and blurred vision.

"Will…" His throat was dry, which meant he had to have been knocked out for some time. Jake's head throbbed again and he reached up to touch the back of his head. His hands met a fairly large bandage that wrapped around his head. By the feel of it, it probably wasn't a sight too appealing.

"Will…" Jake tried to call out to his brother again. The room was dreadfully dark and the only thing he could see was a tiny sliver of dim light, glowing from under the door. Regaining his perception, Jake proceeded to seek out his brother.

Jake sat on the edge of his bed listening for any sound, hoping that it would reveal his brother's location. Even though he strained his ears, he was only greeted with a deafening silence and piercing darkness. Jake stood up quietly and walked across the chilly wooden floor to the door.

Opening the door he cautiously stepped out into the hallway. "Where on Earth am I?" The hallway was richly decorated in Transylvanian art and on the far wall he could vaguely make out a painting of a richly dressed man. The painting, Jake had assumed, was probably the owner of this lavishly decorated house. To the left of Jake's room was another door except it was slightly ajar.

Jake crept over to the door and peeked inside. There he saw his brother with a similar head bandage, asleep on the bed nearest to the door. "Will!" Jake ran over to his injured brother. "Oh no this is all my fault... I should have never showed you the letter, or allowed you to go on this trip. Oh what have I done! Will are you okay, please wake up!"

Will half asleep grumbled " Jake, don't talk so loud… head… hurt…" He tossed over again in an attempt to go back to sleep. "Will wake up! We need to find out what's going on an why they attacked us, it might be related to the letter they sent us." Finally recognizing Jake's voice, Will opened his eyes " Jake… is that you?" Jake rolled his eyes "No, I'm the evil witch of the forest. Of course it's me!"

Will sat up strait and hugged Jake. "My god Jake! I thought you seriously hurt yourself, the way you fell off your horse and everything! Are you okay?" Jake blushed at Will's sudden attention "Yes, I'm fine. On a more practical note: have you seen my glasses"? Will glanced over to his bedside table and found the missing object. "I guess whoever brought us here left them in my room". Will picked them up and placed them on his brother's nose.

"Well, I suppose we should find out why on earth those people attacked us." Will stretched out, climbed off his bed and stood beside Jake. Together they cautiously went downstairs to demand an explanation.

When they got to the bottom of the stairwell they could hear a furious argument coming from the kitchens. "I'll say it once and I'll say it again, I sent for them! They are not vampires!" A boy's voice argued. "Emil! It does not matter who they are, we cannot allow travelers into the town! Maybe they claim to be who you sent for, but they could be deceiving us all." An older woman's voice snapped, causing the other to pause and think. "I'll prove to you that they are not vampires! Then you'll see that they have come to help!" This time Emil stormed off to the doorway and saw that the two brothers were listening in on their conversation.

"Is there a reason to explain why you attacked us?" Will asked with a demanding voice. " Uh…I…the villagers, I can explain!" Emil stuttered as soon as he saw the angry look on Will's face. "Good, because I really do think this needs a good explanation." Will grumbled as he dragged Emil to the grate room.

Author' Note: New chapter, I will try to make it a goal to update every week or so and chapters will probably get longer as the story goes on.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All I have is a cup of instant ramen and after I eat it then I won't be of any value. Please don't sue me.

Author's note: Thank you for your reviews, after all it's the one thing that keeps the story going.

-The Hidden Tales of the Brothers Grimm-

"Explain!" Will demanded. "All right, all right. First let me introduce myself: My name is Emil Marcellus I am the town's doctor. I assume you two are the Brothers Grimm." Emil sat down onto the nearest chair and motioned for Jake and Will to do likewise.

"I wrote to you asking for help, because I heard you two could banish any ghost, witch, or curse." "So what seems to be the particular problem?" Jake asked. He was sitting at a desk now. He took out his book of tales and had his pen and bottle of ink prepared. "Well…" Emil paused and looked at the floor "Its vampires." The woman from before stood in the doorway, arms crossed. Emil glanced at the woman and sighed. "Let me introduce to you my sister Camelia" "Now don't be introducing me to vampires!" she fumed, "I don't want to be the next one cursed!" With that, she returned to the kitchen.

"Oh I give up, my sister is so stubborn!" Emil crossed his arms and sulked into the chair. "Ahem, you were explaining why you sent for us" Will reminded him. "Oh yes, well… the town has been having some odd trouble lately. We have been experiencing some mysterious kidnappings and murders." "What makes them so mysterious?" Jake asked, making notes in his book.

" Its because when the bodies are found they are…bloodless." An awkward silence followed the comment. "When you say bloodless, do you mean as in they were without blood?" Will asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Yes! As in no blood! Not a drop!" "So, the blood was absent?" "Yes" "lacking blood?" "Yes! I've told you about five times already, No blood!" another silence followed this. "So they were…dead?" Jake asked.

" Of course they were dead!" Emil held his head in his hands, frustrated. "All because of those wretched vampires."

"So the vampires are believed to be the culprits?" Will inquired. "Yes." "What makes you suspect vampires?" Emil was silent as he struggled to say the answer. "Everyone who was murdered had fang marks on the side of their neck. Also the villagers claim that they've seen him." Will and Jake were at the edge of their seats. "Who is 'him'?" Emil looked at the brothers with a worried expression, "Count Dracula."

There was a shrill scream that made all of them jump. "What on Earth?" Jake asked, eyes wide with shock. Emil stood up straight " not another attack!" All of a sudden, the candles in the room went out and the fireplace was extinguished with a loud hissing sound. The room was dead silent, cloaked in darkness. Jake, who was nearest to the window, carefully opened the curtain in order to see the commotion. The window, which was now opened halfway, showed the town's courtyard draped in a faded moon glow that showed the faint traces of an approaching day. The room was full of an eerie sense of death as they all watched the window.

A cloaked figure appeared at the window frightening the group almost to the point of death. Jake shouted out, and tripped over a chair, onto a rather paralyzed Will. Just as soon as the figure appeared it was gone. Emil quickly ran outside to investigate.

Will realized that he was holding Jake's hand and promptly let go. Jake did not notice and instead got up off of Will and ran after Emil. As soon as he walked outside he stumbled across the furious brown haired sister. "You vampires have attacked the village for the last time! I want you out of my inn!" Jake backed away. "Now listen well! We were with your brother the whole time. If you don't believe me ask him!" Jake retorted.

Emil, who was done diagnosing the victim, put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "He's right they were with me the whole time. We even saw the monster walk in front of our window".

" Fine I'll believe that, but I still want proof that you are not Vampires" Camelia answered still troubled. " It'll be daylight soon, so you don't need to worry" Will said as he walked over to the group.

"Same cause of death doctor?" Will asked eager to change the subject." Sadly yes" Emil reluctantly replied. Camelia turned away from the body "Who was it this time?"

"The butcher Mr. Strauss" Emil shook his head. Jake stepped forward "Don't worry well get rid of this problem if it's the last thing we do".

Authors note: Another weekly update hoped you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't have anything maybe in about a minute……nope still don't.

Author's note: Thank you for your reviews, each one is like a cup of coffee in itself

-The Hidden Tales of the Brothers Grimm-

As dawn slowly approached, the townspeople gathered around the two brothers. Jake and Will allowed themselves to be tied up on the basis of "we need to prevent their escape". Jake rolled his eyes, while Will struck up a conversation with the local ladies. Jake waited, the tight rope digging into his wrists. Even though they were amidst a crowd of angry villagers, Will still had the audacity to try and charm them. That was a frustrating trait he would definitely prefer him without. But then again, even if he tried, he could never imagine Will without his charm. Oh well, he would just have to deal with it.

A large ripple of anticipation went through the crowd as the morning sun touched the roofs of the village, casting the effect that the houses were dipped in a transparent gold paint. "Look!" a villager pointed to the two brothers; the sun had finally come to the top of the pole. As the gold slowly crept down the pole, a stifling silence settled over the town. Will and Jake shaded their eyes as the sun hit them.

After a moments pause a murmur went through the crowd. "Are they vampires?" a villager asked, "They don't seem to be in pain," another murmured. Doubt spread like wildfire. " Wait! But I have seen a vampire out on a sunny day" A woman with an apron spoke. "What are you mad? A vampire walking in the sun?" A man with a beard was skeptical. "Yes I know, but I don't trust the sun alone." She wrung her hands on her apron. "Then what do you suggest?" Jake asked. She thought for a moment and then was hit by an idea "To the church!" she shouted. A murmur of approval passed through the crowd, "Of course! Vampires hate churches!" Emil along with the man with the beard went and untied Jake and Will.

The village crowd led by Emil, Jake, and Will approached the church. The priest rushed out onto the steps. "What is going on? Today isn't even Sunday". " Father, we are sorry to come here so early in the morning, but we need to determine if these two are vampires" Emil discussed with the priest. The priest contemplated his request for a minute. "I'll go get the holy water" The village cheered and followed Jake and Will to the entrance of the church.

Emil stood on the threshold of the church "okay second test, first you step into this church" Jake had a bored expression "how childish is this?" Will on the other hand was joyfully entertained "This is just like a game of Simon says!" he had a huge grin plastered on his face. Jake couldn't help but smile at his brother's remark. "Okay who's first?" Emil waved a hand to recommending them to come inside.

Jake boldly stepped forward. Again nothing happened. Will was next, so Jake stepped back and watched patiently, finally amused. As he was watching Will something caught his eye. With his meticulous eye for detail, he noticed one of the villagers in the very back of the crowd. He was in the shadow of the nearest building, but that wasn't why he caught Jake's attention. It was his face; his face was very pale and was shadowed by a dark cloak and Jake could have sworn that he saw an almost unnatural glint to his eyes. Furthermore he was trying his hardest to avoid the church. "Who--" Jake was cut off as a number of women cheered and rushed forward over to Will's side.

Seeing that his brother was being smothered by all of those girls, quickly snapped Jake out of his observation. Though Jake did not notice, Will was desperately trying to escape. Will reached out a hand in an attempt to get away. Jake, aware of the hand, instinctively grabbed it. Will gratefully went to the front of the church with Jake and Emil, with the pack of girls trailing behind. The rest of the village followed suit and sat down on the rows of benches.

For the first time in his life Will honestly felt a little awkward. The priest then approached the two brothers and motioned for them to stand up. " Are you vampires?"

"No Father, we are the brothers Grimm, 100 non- vampire". Will's face was serious; he was never the type to tease religion, or at least not ever since that one time in Italy. Jake stepped forward "What must we do to prove to you that we are not vampires?" The priest smiled and patted Jake on the shoulder " Its not a matter of what you must do, it's a matter of what you don't do."

With that he took out two buckets of holy water and stepped back. Taking the first bucket into his hand he drenched Will with the holy water. Jake tried to suppress his laughter at the sight of a rather surprised and sopping wet brother. All thoughts of humor left, due to his turn to be doused with water, now it was Will's turn to laugh. A moment passed " I herby proclaim that these two are not vampires" The priest said aloud.

The village girls cheered while Jake and Will returned to their seats. "Now what?" Jake asked as he sat down. "Now you both need to get changed before you catch cold" Emil shooed away a couple of girls and stood up leading them out of the church. The townspeople went back to their daily lives having nothing better to do.

Halfway to the Inn a chilly breeze swept across the road "Ahhh….CHOO!" Will sneezed harshly, a sure sign that he was sick. " Don't worry, I'm not that sick, just a little cold" Will assured them. Emil shook his head and opened the door to the inn. Will walked inside and went up to his room to change. Emil followed but stopped in the doorway. "Hey Jake, aren't you coming in" Jake stood looking up the road they had come from. He could have sworn that they were being followed…how odd.

Jake feeling another chilly breeze cross his path went inside. He went upstairs to change but found out that he had Will's suitcase. "Hey Will, Your bag was in my room" Jake said as he entered Will's room. Will, shirtless, turned around to take the bag Jake was handing him "Thanks" he said. Jake looked at Will's chest and saw the scar over his heart. Feeling a pang of guilt he quickly grabbed his bag and left the room.

Will had a puzzled look on his face with his shirt half on. Why had Jake's expression change? Then it hit him. Looking down he saw the familiar scar and realized that even though his wound may have healed, his brother's guilt had not. "Jake…"

Will ran after Jake only to meet a closed door. "Jake… it's not your fault. Please let me in." Jake opened the door and let Will inside. Quietly Jake sat down on the other side of his bed, his back to his brother. Will walked over to where Jake sat and hugged him. Jake was still wet, but Will didn't care, he could just dry his clothes later. Jake put his head on Will's chest grateful for the warmth. "I'm sorry," Jake said quietly. " It's okay its not your fault" Will put his head on Jake's and inhaled his familiar scent. "You better get some dry clothes on before you catch a cold, heh heh, like me." Will kissed Jake on the forehead and left the room.

Jake stared at the door Will had just gone through and smiled. Jake took off his jacket and hung it by the fire, then quickly changed his clothes and put on dry ones. "Thank you brother".

Author's note: Long update to make up for my vacation, next chapter is when the fun begins, hee hee.


End file.
